Something New
by Secret Number Four
Summary: Gilbert asks Matthew if they could try something new that night. Of course, Matthew says yes. PruCan, slight bondage, PWP. And a special guest appearance.


_**First time writing something like this. And only because my friend told me I should and because that's always good advice. If you don't like it, blame my mind. I let it run wild on this... So even I don't know what it is. Well... Enjoy, I guess... **_

_**No I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, otherwise every episode would look a little something like this.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Birdie, you wanna fuck tonight?" Gilbert casually asked his lover during a rainy day in the park. They preferred it rainy because absolutely no one was around to hear their… err… <em>interesting<em> conversations. Honestly it was the only way he could get Matthew to talk about such things.

"E-eh?" Matthew was rather taken aback, "Isn't that what we kind of do _every_ night?" He was seriously starting to doubt Gilbert's mental capability if he was forgetting that they pretty much fucked every night. And morning too. Sometimes even during the day. Heck, during most of the day. That's just how they did things, life was pretty sweet.

"_Ja_, Mattie I know that. I'm not stupid like many unawesome people think I am. And shut up, asking what the difference is between dumb and stupid is a legitimate question!" The albino scoffed, "But anyway, we do the normal kind, it's sort of getting a bit boring." He received a oh-no-you-didn't kind of stare from Matthew.

He crossed his arms and turned away from Gilbert with a pout. "And are you trying to say I'm getting mediocre in bed?"

Gilbert coughed as he tried to correct himself. "Oh, n-not saying it's not awesome! Uh... I-I meant... I'm just saying we should do some of that kinky shit. Like uh, handcuffs, ropes, whips and stuff like that. You get the picture." He nervously smirked at his lover.

Matthew faced him again and rubbed the back of his head. "So you just want to fuck tonight… With some bondage? I guess we could do it, but there's a problem of what's going to happen afterwards. Also, I don't think I have any of those thi-" The blonde paused, brows furrowed slightly as he saw the smirk. "You already went out and bought them didn't you."

He was right, just the day before Gilbert had gone out to buy them all. That kinky bastard had actually been planning this for weeks. Gilbert nodded eagerly, grin spreading across his face. He knew Matthew would never decline to something as awesome as what he had planned.

Matthew sighed and stood up, stretching. "Fine. Lets go home. Why wait?" A faint blush accompanied the little smile that was visible on his face.

Gilbert almost squealed at how cute he thought Matthew looked and hugged him. Wait, almost? He did squeal and pull him into a tight hug, kissing him on the forehead, a hand creeping not-so-subtly towards the others' crotch. It was a not so cliched grope in the rain.

"G-Gil!" The Canadian pushed him off with a giggle. "I don't think you want to be arrested for indecent exposure again." He fondly looked back at the memory of Gilbert running across town only wearing an American flag and screaming the My Little Pony theme song. It was worth paying Gilbert's bail to see that... historic moment. And figuring out that Alfred was a closet brony. Arthur was rather shocked in finding that out.

"Alright, Birdie." The albino shook his head like a dog, getting water all over the already rain soaked Matthew. "Let's just get out of the rain, _ja_?"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Matthew had his hands in cuffs and his knees tied to the headboard on either side of him. His clothes had disappeared, he was open and exposed for all of Gilbert to see and touch. He was his. Matthew tried to cover his dripping erection with his bound hands, but the silverette just chuckled. He trailed the end of a riding crop across Matthew's chest.<p>

"_Meine liebe_," a sadistic glint flashed in Gilbert's eyes, "You look so pretty and... ashamed. What's the matter? Why are you trying to hide?" The blonde kept quiet at the sarcasm-laced questions. At first it would have looked that he was disliking this, but inside he was melting. Sort of. He was still pulling at his restraints.

_Oh god. Why haven't I ever seen this side of him before? It's so... arousing. _Gilbert cracked the whip down on Matthew's thigh, eliciting a small whine. _But these fucking ropes... _He tugged at them a bit more._  
><em>

"I asked you a question. Now answer it." He growled.

The Canadian bit his lip and choked out a reply. "I-it's just that..." As his voice faded out, the albino brought the leather strap down on his other thigh. "Oh g-god." He whimpered. "Do that again."

Gilbert complied, the crack of the whip resonated through the room. "Never pegged you as one to like pain, Mattie..." He said perversely, smacking Matthew's thigh again, relishing in the moans from his lover's mouth. "Now tell me, pet, what do you want?" Gilbert said, moving closer so his face was inches away from the others'.

The blonde groaned and tried to move closer. "Please... I want you. And take your pants off already!" He tried pulling off Gilbert's clothes with his bound hands, failing.

"Ah ah ah." The red eyed man got up and moved away, reaching for something under the bed. "_Nein._ That will come later, it's a bit too early now." He revealed the gag that he had retrieved. "If all you're going to from now on is 'take your clothes off!' then I think I may have to silence you." Gilbert placed the gag in Matthew's mouth and tied it behind his head. "Now you look even prettier!"

Matthew had resisted, but finally submitted, though a bit angry at Gilbert for denying him the ability to speak. He tried to protest, but his words came out all muffled.

_Fuck._

"See? Now what should I do next?" Gilbert half asked Matthew, "Hmm… I think I have an idea~" Gilbert reached under the bed again, feeling around to find a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers in the cool liquid before snapping the bottle shut again. With Gilbert's other hand he held Matthew's bound hands above his head.

"Yell out if this feels good, alright _Liebling_?" He laughed, pressing his forehead against his lovers'. "Cause I know it does."

Without any warning he shoved two fingers inside Matthew's entrance. He didn't worry too much about him tearing, he had had enough practice. The blonde whined against the gag and tried to push against Gilbert's hand, wanting him to go deeper. The pale fingers prodded around inside, looking for his prostate. A muffled whine and the restraints being pulled at told him that he had found it.

"So it looks like I found your little good spot." The albino kneaded it again for emphasis. "Want to see what I was going to do?" Matthew just nodded, curling his toes in pleasure.

_This Goddamn gag,_ the violet eyed man thought to himself. _If I didn't have this I could give Gilbert an idea, but nooo. Oh well. This is actually kind of hot too… _Dieu_... Why doesn't he just- ohgod!  
><em>

Gilbert started massaging and stimulating his prostate continuously, eliciting a torrent of stifled moans and whimpers from Matthew. He was savouring these sweet sounds, reminding him of his straining need in his jeans. Why was he still wearing them? Oh well. Taking them off would have to wait.

After about a few more minutes of this teasing, the bedroom door was slammed open. Matthew was surprised to find his brother staring at him from the door, shouting about something random.

"Mattie! Did you hear? It's terrible! The third episode from season 2 is DELAYED by another week! This is surely Discord's work, don't you think? You have to help me stop him! I can't go on without my weekly dose of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash and-" Alfred stopped dead when he saw what he and Gilbert were doing. "Man, not cool, not cool. Matt doesn't like being restrained too much, you know? Oh he's gonna get your ass _good_ after this."

"Really, Birdie?" Gilbert asked, receiving a small nod, both were unperturbed by this loud interruption. It seemed almost normal. "How did you know that, Al?"

"Just a bit of brotherly experimentation, no biggie." Alfred shrugged, making his way out the door again. Just as the door was about to click shut, he popped back again with a snap of his fingers. "Oh yeah, he does like using toys though, so you might want to try that next time or something."

The albino nodded a goodbye. "Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to use it, and could you be awesome lock the door on your way out?" Once he was sure Alfred had driven off to bother Arthur, he resumed speaking. "Now where were we, darling?"

Gilbert resumed the massaging, relentlessly abusing Matthew's prostate. He was really enjoying the violent twitches and silenced moans he managed to provoke. He tugged off the gag and threw it to the side.

"You screwed around with your brother?" He growled into Matthew's ear. "I guess that's another thing we have in common."

Matthew was finally able to catch his breath and moan properly. "You – aah - fucked L-ludwig?" He panted.

Gilbert shook his head, fingers still moving inside the blonde. "_Nein. _It was the other way around. I could never top someone as big as _Luddy! _That's actually where I learned all this stuff. I found out I'm a bit of a masochist myself. But for some reason he knew more than me..." He laughed. "That little pervert has a huge collection too, you know?"

"Nnngh… Alfred tried tying me up like this once." Matthew groaned, mouth open and tongue hanging out. "Lets just say he couldn't sit comfortably after I got back at h-iiiiiiiiim." He let out another keening whine. "D-dammit just hurry up already."

"Alright, since you deserve it so much," Gilbert took his fingers out of the blonde and let go of his hands. He tore his jeans off with poorly hidden enthusiasm, "I will _indulge_ you." Again, without warning, the red eyed man entered Matthew with no warning. The violet eyes widened in pleasure with a side of pain. The good kind of stretching pain masochists like.

"Nngh, Gil... Please move... P-please?" He gasped, arching against his bonds. "I-if you stop I'll go even harder against you later- aaah!" Gilbert started slowly sliding out and back in at a teasing pace. But Matthew didn't want to be fucked so slowly and teasingly. No, he wanted it rough.

Matthew leaned up as best as he could. "Hey Gil," he whispered seductively into his ear, "You know how you said the 'normal kind' is getting boring?"

The silverette just laughed and nodded.

"Well this slow and gentle pace you have here," he bit down hard on Gilbert's ear, "Is kind of getting on my nerves." Gilbert gasped and reached for the forgotten riding crop.

"You asked for it." He cracked the whip down on Matthew's thigh. "So now, you're going to get it."

* * *

><p>Matthew lay limp on the bed's pillows, ignoring the throbbing, angry red marks on his wrists and knees. Gilbert smirked, leaning over his lover. "Hey Mattie..." An idea had just popped into his head. "You know, I've always wanted to try twins."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This kind of flopped, didn't it? Oh well, there's always next time. Sorry about the amount of <strong>_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_** references Alfred makes... I don't even know how they got in. Reviews and criticism would be awesome, so tell me if I should write more. Or not. You tell me. Or don't. Whatever you want to do is fine... **_

**_P.S _**

**_**_(This is for one person and one person only. Or two. Depends. But I'm sure you know who you are...)_**_**

**_If you read this story, Howe. Fuck you, don't tell anyone else. Especially our little innocent Nina. Unless she read this. Which in that case, dayum. Not so innocent as we thought._  
><strong>


End file.
